


Camcorder

by BeautifulSorairoDays



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ;P, Cute, Fluff, I mean, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of future sex, kinda dirty, kylo fucks up and accidentally shows hux something he's not supposed to, lol, mentions of past sex, my first fic on archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSorairoDays/pseuds/BeautifulSorairoDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are cuddling in the afterglow and Kylo accidentally (?) activates his holoprojector. Secret footage is revealed. Hux is flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camcorder

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on Archive. Honestly, this fic is trash I wrote today. I kinda half-assed it, but I still had fun writing it, so. Yeah. Enjoy, comment, like, whatever. Thanks for reading! ;p

“What are you doing, Ren?”  
“…Nothing.”  
Hux furrowed his brow as he watched Ren continue to fiddle with the small holoprojector. The Knight of Ren was laying leisurely across the expanse of Hux’s chest, both of them still bare from their previous activities and relaxed for the same reason. It could be said they were cuddling, though Hux deplored cuddling, so the activity was referred to as prolonged contact, as he rather enjoyed their afterglow spurred touching. This was the only time when Ren would “open up” in a sense, and -in kind- Hux would too, as both were too satisfied to do otherwise. The correlation being, Hux discovered, the harder Ren’s release while they were having sex the more embracive he was afterwards. Hux then worked harder each time, therefore giving himself a better release at the same time. A cycle. Hux always favorited things that came full circle. He had worked Ren especially hard this time, he thought with an internal twitch of satisfaction, his eyes trailing over to the large ring set on his bedside table. Thus, Ren was especially content afterwards, going so far as to lay his head on Hux’s chest, shower his face with kisses, and even smile lightly.  
There was something pityingly cute about Ren’s smile. It was so out of place on his darkened demeanor, that when he looked to Hux with it upon his features, his dark eyes softened, and a small dimple appearing just barely on his left cheek, Hux found himself wanting to devour the knight for how cute it was. Ren hated it when he called him cute, something Hux found even more adorable. He had to restrain himself from doing it now as Ren fiddled quietly with the object in his hand, his lashes brushing across his cheeks delicately and his mouth twitching every now and then as he worked. It took a few more moments before Hux finally sighed.  
“Let me do it, Ren.”  
The knight looked up to Hux, his mouth dipping down.  
“No.”  
Hux rolled his eyes. Was he really doing this? Now?  
“Ren, don’t be difficult.”  
“I said no. It’s… I have to figure it out myself.”  
Ren shifted under the icy stare Hux sent him. What was he so nervous about? Hux sighed, deciding to look up to the ceiling of his chambers as Ren continued to play with the projector. Absentmindedly, Hux found himself running his fingers through Ren’s hair. It was the first time he’d ever done something like this and he was quietly glad when Ren did nothing against it. His hair was soft, wavy, and thick. Perfect for touching. Hux continued to pet Ren as he let his mind go blank.  
_“Ren.”_  
Hux startled at the distorted voice that rang through the room, looking down to Ren, his eyes widened when he saw the small projected version of himself looking back.  
_“What are you doing with that? That better not be recording.”_  
 _“…”_  
 _“Ren, turn it off.”_  
 _“…”_  
 _“Ren!”_  
 _“It’s not on!”_  
The scene is abruptly cut off with Ren’s hand muffling the vision of the droid. Hux remembered that day. Ren had suddenly decided to follow him around with a recording droid hovering next to head. Hux remembers telling him to cut it out multiple times, each time Ren insisting the damned thing wasn’t on. So he was recording. The projector switched to a different scene.  
_“Move the fleet to the next star over. If we hide behind the gravitational flux created by Iverne Alpha II then when we come out of hyperspace we should be undetectable to the rebel forces.”_  
Hux watched as a small projection of himself pointed down to a small map, with a group of officers crowding around him. The shot zoomed in on his face, his blazing blue eyes focused solely on the plans below him. It stayed there for a bit, whoever was recording fully taking in Hux’s features. After about a minute, though, the camera then turned to Kylo, who -surprisingly- had his mask removed. Cheekily, Ren lifted an eyebrow to the camera as he smirked and mouthed ‘workaholic’. Hux felt his lips draw up in response as he watched the projector shift to a new scene. This one jostled as if the camera was being held. After a moment of shuffling and unidentifiable scene moving in and out of the camera’s view, the sleeping form of Hux finally entered the vision of the camera. It was his room, Hux realized. The view slowly shifted so that it was right above Hux, and the general felt himself frown at the recording showing his hair in complete disarray.  
_“I should draw on his face.”_ The deep chuckle of Kylo sounded from the recording. _“He would hate me though.”_  
The camera moved as Ren leaned down, and the sound of Ren kissing sleeping Hux’s face was the last thing from the shot before the scene switched to one that showed the back of Hux. His hunched form was leaning over his desk as he worked on what Hux remembered to be plans for staffing at the Starkiller base.  
_“Hux.”_  
 _“….”_  
_“ **General** Hux.”_ the flirtatious tone taken on by the knight finally got Hux’s attention.  
_“What is it, Ren?”_ Projector Hux sighed as he turned to look into the camera.  
_“…Why don’t you come to bed?”_  
Projector Hux looked like he was really considering it. But,  
_“Not right now, Ren. I’m busy.”_  
 _“Bren, please… I **want** you.”_  
The use of his first name got projector Hux’s full halt. Slowly, the man turned from his desk, blue eyes blazing as he turned to Ren.  
_“You are so needy, Ren.”_ Hux sighed as he stood and began taking off his gloves as he approached the camera. _“You’re going to want to turn off that camera.”_  
 _“Sir, yes sir.”_  
Hux remembered that night. He remembered that night, well.  
The scene shifted one last time to the form of Hux standing against the back drop of his room’s viewing wall. The screen was activated, showing the expanse of space before Hux. For the most part, projector Hux was naked, save a towel wrapped around his waist. His red hair was pushed back seductively, his pale hardened body highlighted from the ambient light of space. As the camera, Ren, approached, Hux could hear him breathing hard through the projector. Was he turned on? Hux smirked as he watched.  
_“Bren…”_ Hux could hear projector Ren breathe.  
Projector Hux turned, his hand finding its way into his hair as he looked to Ren. Hux didn’t remember there being a camera that night. He did remember the way Ren looked at him though, his brown eyes wide and his face red. He remembered how passionately he made love to Ren after this. He didn’t remember saying what he did in that instant though.  
_“…Kylo.”_ Projector Hux looked so inexplicably taken when he spoke that name, that Hux found himself turning red just from watching. Apparently, the Ren from the projector was just as affected.  
_“Hux… come here.”_  
Projector Hux’s eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed his face. His eyes still burned, but with something much less pure than what was in his eyes previously.  
_“Don’t tell me what to do, Ren. Remember who’s general.”_  
The recording turned off then, and Hux found himself looking down at Ren. Even in the dark, Hux could tell he was blushing. Hard.  
Smirking, Hux gathered Ren up in his arms and flipped him over, the projector being thrown from the Force user’s hands across the room. Ren instantly frowned at being discovered so soon and tried to hide his face behind his arms. Futile, as Hux instantly locked his hands above his head.  
“I can’t say I’m not flattered, Ren. To think you had a private little collection of me, it’s touching. Where you intending to show it to me? Was that why you were so embarrassed earlier?” Hux breathed teasingly into Ren’s neck as he began to trail hungry kissed over his tan skin. Ren shivered.  
“… I… was just trying to fix the projector… it playing,” Ren let out a low gasp, “was an accident.”  
Hux chuckled, pulling back to look at Ren’s face one more time. They’d already fucked once that night, but after their break, Hux was more than ready to go again. Ren wouldn’t be able to move from his side after this. Ren wouldn’t be able to move in general.  
“Kylo,” Hux smirked as he drew closer and closer to his lover’s face, “Don’t lie to me.”  
Ren looked away and Hux laughed.  
He didn’t hold back after that.


End file.
